El Destino nos dio Una Oportunidad Más
by Pokeshipping Fun2017
Summary: Está es la historia en como el destino les dio una segunda oportunidad, a nuestros amigos Ash Y Misty ya que al principio se había inclinado a separarlos, pero al final les termino dando otro chance para no separarlos para siempre, y así inician lo que será su viaje por la región Hoenn Como debió de Ser siempre Feliz Día Del Pokéshipping, les deseo a todos los pokéshippers.


**_El Destino Nos Obsequió una segunda oportunidad._**

**_Una tarde de noviembre precisamente un siete de noviembre vemos que nuestros héroes, van de camino a pueblo paleta después de que perdiera en la conferencia plateada en la región johto, pero antes de ir al pueblo natal de Ash decidieron ir al centro pokèmon de cuidad verde para descansar un poco y para que los pokèmon, tenga su chequeo para así continuar su viaje, pero lo que ellos no contaban es que el destino les tenía una no muy grata sorpresa preparado para ellos pero más para dos personas que suelen pelearse por cosas sin significado y en ese momento llegan al centro pokèmon la enfermera Joy les saluda y ellos les responde el saludo. _**

—Hola muy buenas tardes enfermera Joy me recuerdas soy Ash Ketchum le dijo el entrenador a la enfermera.

—No pero, lo anterior enfermera Joy me hablo de ustedes verdad que ustedes son Ash, Misty y Brock. ****

—Sí es verdad así nosotros nos llamamos dijeron todos.

—Oh mi adorada Joy gustas, en oler mi aliento es tan fresco como el de una menta dijo el futuro criador.

—La enfermera Joy con una gota de sudor, le dijo quieres una menta le dijo la enfermera al chico y este se fue a llorar a una esquina.

—Brock se puso a llorar por qué esto me pasa a mi dijo un criador muy triste y cierta pelirroja no lo soportó más, y dijo.

—Ya basta Brock compórtate como un hombre adulto no cómo un niño que está actuando muy inmaduramente dijo una Misty muy enojada.

—Por qué el mundo me castiga de esta manera dijo Brock.

—Eso te pasa por que eres muy coqueto con las mujeres y por eso las asustas y eso causa que no te hagan caso, y se espantan dijo Misty muy sería.

— ¿Tú me dijiste que te llamabas Misty verdad? Pregunta la enfermera Joy a la chica pelirroja te lo pregunto por qué tus hermanas llamarón y preguntaron por ti pero como no estabas entonces dijeron que las llamara, dijo la enfermera Joy.

—Eh mis hermanas me llamaron, voy a ir a ver para que me llamaron ellas dijo una frustrada Misty, y lo que Misty no sabía es que posiblemente esté sería su último viaje con Ash.

—sigue directo Misty allí están los vídeos teléfonos dijo la enfermera Joy a la pelirroja.

—Hola muy buenos días gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, saludo muy cortésmente la hermana sensacional mayor, pero mira quien sí es nuestra hermanita Misty dijo Daisy, Misty y yo que creía que no te iba a poder localizar dijo Daisy, a su hermana menor.

—Que es lo que desean de mí hermanas dice una Misty muy agresiva con las chicas.

—Es muy simple hermanita; nosotras es decir yo gane un viaje de alrededor del mundo y podemos invitar a otras dos y cómo a ti no este tipo de concursos entonces yo decidí invitar a viajar conmigo a Lyli y Violet, y nosotras no podemos dejar solo el gimnasio y es por eso, que te pedimos que regreses cuanto antes al gimnasio hermanita dijo la blonda, dejando a una Misty muy desconcertada.

—Eh que debo ir al gimnasio ahora pe-pe-pero yo quiero continuar mi viaje pokèmon dijo una Misty muy sorprendida de la noticia.

—Pero nada de peros dijo la hermana mayor te esperamos lo más pronto posible dijo la blonda a su hermana menor.

—Wah ya entendí Daisy trataré de estar en el gimnasio lo más pronto posible, no es justo yo quería seguir viajando con ellos, dijo Misty tratando de persuadir a su hermana mayor.

—Pero nada queremos irnos mañana por la tarde así que apúrate sí

— Esta bien mañana llegaré oh no Estás por de Arpías me han puesto un ultimátum dijo una Misty muy triste con la noticia que le dieron sus hermanas.

—Eh Chicos lo siento pero ya no puedo continuar mi viaje pokèmon dijo una triste Misty al decirle la verdad a los chicos.

—Mira Misty la anterior enfermera mando a reparar tú bicicleta y la dejo como nueva, dijo la enfermera Joy.

—Mi bicicleta gritó una exaltada Misty al ver su bicicleta ya reparada.

— Super ya tienes tú bicicleta, y ahora llegaras más rápido al gimnasio y, Que bien por fin vas a cumplir tú sueño de ser una líder de gimnasio dice Ash alegre, lo que Misty lo noto y se preocupó por qué su mejor amigo no sentía tristeza alguna es como si no le importará lo que le pasará a Misty.

—Viva, viva dijo una Misty muy enojada.

—Que te pasa Misty pregunto un Ash muy preocupado.

—Sí realmente me conoces tan bien deberías de saber qué es lo que me pasa en realidad dijo Misty enojada.

— ¿Que le sucede a Misty? Pregunta un asustado Ash a Brock.

—Creó que ella realmente quería seguir viajando con nosotros dijo Brock a su mejor amigo.

—Wahhh creo que tienes toda la razón dijo Ash, y creó saber por qué ella está así dijo Ash sorprendiendo a Brock.

— ¿Que sucede? pregunto Brock muy impactado.

—Luego te lo cuento dijo Ash a su mejor amigo.

—No puedo creer que todo lo que pasamos en nuestro viaje, y que Ash no sintiera nada sabiendo que nos vamos a despedir, y él estaba de lo muy feliz como sí nada a veces, pienso que él no siente nada por ti, y pensar que esos lindos momentos que vivimos juntos te haría cambiar ese semblante de inmadurez que tienes pero creo que me equivoque contigo Ash eres un chico muy difícil de llegar, por parte creó que también fue mi culpa por gritarte sin atreverme a decir lo que verdaderamente yo siento por ti y eso a mí me pone muy triste, pero ya no hay nada que esté a mi alcance para yo poder hacer algo para poder cambiar esta situación, en la que ahora yo estoy viviendo cuantas veces quise decirte toda la verdad pero mi orgullo y mi miedo no me lo permitieron y ahora yo me arrepiento de no hacerlo, y en ese momento ella se llevó una gran grata sorpresa, era el chico del que Misty estaba pensando y él decido como él siempre lo ha sido decidió confrontarla.

—Misty grito Ash una vez pero no le respondieron.

—Toguepriiiii Chilló el pokèmon huevo al sentir qué alguien había llegado, y Misty se puso en alerta de aquel extraño, sacando su mazo para darle un buen golpe.

—Misty gritó Ash otras ves pero con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no le escuchaba ya que no quería salir lastimada de nuevo pero lo que no sabía, es que él no tiene la intención de lastimarla.

—Eh es Ash él me está buscando, y si lo está haciendo, es por qué realmente se preocupa por mí y yo creí y yo solo pensaba que él solo se preocupa solo por sus pokèmon, pero veo que me equivoque con él y le debo una gran disculpa, y entonces decidió no huir del chico de sus sueños.

**—**Oh vamos Misty sal en donde quieras que tú estás, que no te pienso lastimar sí es eso lo que tú piensas, y además tengo muchas cosas que contarte, y ya no aguanto este dolor saber que no te tengo a mi lado dijo él futuro maestro pokèmon.

**—** Wow jamás me imagine que Ash me amará sin él darse cuenta, y yo que pensé que él no me quería y que solamente pensaba en batallas pokèmon y en sus pokèmon, dijo una muy sorprendida Misty.

—Entonces escucho unos murmullos que provenían cerca de un arbusto, pikachu escuchaste lo mismo que yo amigo.

— ¡Pika! Respondió el pokèmon roedor, a su mejor amigo.

—Pues que estamos esperando dijo el entrenador, vamos a buscarla y arreglar esté problema que yo siento ahorita.

—Y es en ese momento que yo decidí salir de mi escondite y me fui a buscar a mi amor ya no tan platónico, no paso mucho tiempo para poder encontrarse con Ash y la chica está muy feliz de poder verlo de nuevo.

—Ven Misty tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, dijo él moreno, a su mejor amiga.

—**O/O** Wow que chico y yo pensaba que era muy denso y veo que me equivoque de nuevo y él me habla muy en serio y muy seguro de sí que yo hasta me derrito por su forma de ser, dijo la pelirroja.

—Mira Misty no sé lo que te paso ahora temprano pero; no me importa por qué yo tengo, algo muy importante que decirte y que yo he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero por miedo a tú rechazo y a que tú rieras de mi eso me ha impedido decirte todo lo que yo verdaderamente siento por ti y eso es que yo **_TE AMO MISTY_** dijo, el entrenador de pelo azabache, sin ni si quería pensarlo.

—Y Misty está en un estado de Shock producto de la declaración, que su mejor amigo y amor secreto le acaba de confesar a ella, y él tomó su silencio como una mala noticia de parte de ella y él duramente comprendió que ella no le amaba como él la amaba a ella.

—Bueno Misty comprendo sí tú no sientes lo mismo por mí pero nosotros podemos seguir siendo amigos sí tú lo dese… y en ese momento él fue callado cuando Misty le dio un sonoro beso para que se diera cuenta él que ella también lo amaba mucho y como se estaban quedando sin oxígeno ella decidió romper el beso para, ella decidió hablar para decirle lo que ella realmente sentía por él.

—No, Ash no piense en tomar un simple silencio como una respuesta negativa, también puede ser que a la chica que tú amas está en un profundo Shock debido a la noticia tan inesperada por ella, pero yo también tengo que confesarte que **_YO TAMBIEN _** **_TE AMO ASH_** , dijo una alegre pelirroja.

—En serio dijo ahora un sorprendido Ash por la noticia de su ahora mejor amiga y futura novia.

—Sí tontito yo solo te amo a ti mira de hecho yo también te lo he ocultado el secreto debido al miedo o al rechazo y no me pena decirlo a los cuatros viento **_YO TE AMO ASH KETCHUM_**, gritó Misty muy fuerte, a su futuro y su primer novio.

—Mira Misty te seré muy sincero y quiero que tú me respondas una pregunta, con toda la sinceridad dijo Ash a su mejor amiga.

—Adelante Ash yo soy todo oídos dijo la chica a su amigo.

—Misty quiero llevas nuestra relación al siguiente nivel dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta, a su amiga.

— ¿Siguiente nivel? Pregunta Misty algo sorprendida.

—Sip lo que te voy a preguntar **_¿sí tú Misty Waterflower quieres ser mi novia?_** dijo el entrenador y futuro cerebro de la batalla de la frontera.

—**_O/O_** Sí por supuesto que sí quiero ser **_Tú Novia Ash Ketchum, _** gracias por hacerme la chica más feliz del planeta dijo, la pelirroja, su primer novio.

—Es una lástima que muy pronto nos tengamos que separar dijo una triste Misty a su novio.

—Shhh Mira, Misty aprovechemos los últim…, pero fueron interrumpidos, por un pelipper mensajero quién llevaba una nota para Misty de la liga pokèmon.

— ¿para mí qué será? Pregunta una Misty muy asombrada por la nota.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, dijo su novio y entonces ella rompió la carta y la comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**_Estimada: Misty Waterflower_** **_para nosotros los del comité de la liga pokèmon de Kanto; es nuestro deber de informarle que usted no puede ser una líder de gimnasio pokèmon de cuidad celeste por ende sus hermanas deberán de seguir en sus labores de gimnasio debido a que usted a un es una maestro pokèmon de agua y no tiene la edad suficiente para llevar a cabo una responsabilidad de gran tamaño, pero si usted decide competir en las ligas pokèmon en todo el mundo entonces será bienvenida después de ahí cuando se enfrente a todos los líderes de gimnasio y se enfrente a la elite cuatro aquí en Kanto usted podrá ser una líder de gimnasio hasta entonces, Misty Waterflower no se te puede otorgar ese puesto, sin más que decir no despedimos de usted._**

**_Att.: La Liga Pokèmon, de Kanto._**

—Yay Pobres de mis hermanas no se lo merecen pero la liga ha hablado y yo no puedo ser líder aún se siente tan bien y así poder ir a Hoenn con Ash, dijo Misty con mucha alegría.

—Me parece una estupenda noticia Misty y lo mejor que aun yo no me la creó, dijo Ash a su novia.

**_Mientras Tanto En Cuidad Celeste. _**

**_En el gimnasio recibieron la misma carta que recibió Misty de parte de Pelipper, cuando las hermanas de Misty quedaron en Shock por la noticias. _**

—Cómo que chicas dijo la hermana más mayor de todas, el viaje no se va a poder realizar término de decir Daisy a sus hermanas.

—Cómo se te ocurre eso si ni siquiera lo hemos empezado niña dijo Violet molesta al saber que su viaje atreves del mundo fue debidamente cancelado.

—Por esto dijo Daisy leyéndoles muy fuerte el contenido del sobre a sus hermanas.

**_Estimadas líderes de gimnasio de cuidad Celeste; La liga ha determinado en negarles muy rotundamente ir ese viaje por todo el mundo mientras dejan a una entrenadora menor de edad con poca experiencia a cargo de un gimnasio pokèmon sabemos que Misty es fuerte pero necesita toda la experiencia necesaria para poder ser una gran líder de gimnasio y por eso ella debe entrenar para poder hacerlo, pero no adentro de un gimnasio no puede hacerlo, y también a los requisitos que ella tiene que poder cumplir a la cabalidad posible para der ser una buena líder de gimnasio esperamos sus compresiones del caso y nos despedimos muy cordialmente._**

**_Att.: La Liga Pokèmon De Kanto._**

—Cómo que parece que nuestro viaje es oficialmente cancelado dijo la blonda a sus otras hermanas.

—Cómo que Daisy toda la razón dijeron las hermanas un poco decepcionadas por no poder ir al viaje, creen que Misty ya se dio cuenta.

—Sip yo creo que sí se dio cuenta y de seguro pronto nos llamará dijo Daisy calmando a sus otras hermanas que estaban preocupadas por ellas.

**_Por Otro Lado. _**

**_—_**Ah que bueno es saber de qué podré ir contigo a Hoenn dijo un alegre Ash a su novia.

—Sip yo también soy muy afortunada en tenerte no solo cómo un amigo más si no también como mi novio dijo la pelirroja.

—Oye Misty no deberías de llamar a tus hermanas para avisarle de que no iras al gimnasio pokèmon, de tú cuidad, dijo Ash.

—Ash No te preocupes por mis hermanas después yo les llamo para avisarles en donde me encuentro, le dijo a su novio para poder calmarlo un poco sus preocupaciones.

—Oye ya sabes cuántas veces te he dicho te amo dijo Ash a su flameante novia.

— ¿No sé cuántas? Pregunto Misty haciéndose la inocente.

—A pues unas cuanta veces, y está también te lo diré te amo demasiado como para dejarte estoy locamente enamorado de ti, dijo su novio.

—Y yo también te amo demasiado Ash Ketchum, como para dejarte que tú hagas eso y poco a poco se fueron acercando y sus labios se fundieron en uno solo y se volvieron a besar como las veces anteriores.

**_Fin_**

**_~Josélito~_**

**_Descargo: ni los personajes y ni tampoco la serie me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri. _**

**_Feliz 7 De Noviembre Día Mundial Del Pokéshipping, les deseo a todos los pokéshippers en todos los grupos de Face. _**

**_Muy bien está es el tercero de cuatro, nuevo fics que yo estoy trabajando y además que en face tengo una página que se llama Fan Fic Joselito-CR- Sato-Kasu ahí se pueden hacer fan de mi página y seguir mis nuevas ideas y próximos proyectos de mis más reciente fics y nuevas actualizaciones, de historias anteriores, está historia será dedicada a la pareja pokèmon del momento Ash y Misty este es mi regalo para todos los pokéshippers, disfrútenlo mucho ok, Feliz 7 de noviembre les deseo a todos los compañeros pokéshippers, en este día tan especial para todos este es mi humilde obsequió, para todos espero que les sea de su agrado esté fic que con tanto esmero yo hice para el grupo de Pokéshipping._**

**_Feliz Día Pokéshippers. _**

**_Josélito Fuera. _**


End file.
